The present invention relates to a paperboard blank and a carton divider device for protecting and separating articles packed in a carton.
At the present time it is known that articles packed in a carton may be separated and protected by placing paperboard, such as corrugated single or double faced cardboard, between the articles. For example, bottles may be shipped with four interfitting separate paperboard panels acting as dividers within the carton. That system requires substantial labor to erect the dividers and does not offer protection between the carton walls and the contents. It is also possible to use rigid plastic foam for protection of packed articles, although such plastic foam may be relatively expensive.